Lucy Nix Heartfilia: Never Forgotten
by 2Nerdzz
Summary: One year has passed since the incident, and Roaring Skeleton was defeated. The Lucy Nix Heartfilia everyone grew to love just the year before has hardened and shut everyone out. But when the dragon slayers go missing, Lucy brings it upon herself to save them. However the force behind these kidnappings is one thought long gone, and their sights are on Lucy for her permanent end.
1. One Year

**WARNING THIS IS THE THIRD STORY IN A TRILOGY HIGHLY SUGGESTED TO READ PREVIOUS STORIES BEFORE THIS ONE!**

* * *

"God damn it," I muttered as I leaned forward to grab the array of papers that fell to the floor. As I shuffled the papers together, using my remaining left arm, I noticed Levy was peering in.

"You okay Lucy," she asked softly, a pained look clearly in her eyes as she watched my struggle to pick up the papers.

"Just fucking peachy," I muttered back. Once the papers where in my hand I threw them onto my desk and slumped back into my chair. I let out a tired sigh and set my hand on my head. "Levy can you just go, I'm not really in the mood to have anyone in my house today," I said sternly.

"Okay, if you need something just give me a call," Levy answered, I could hear the pain in her voice of forcing her to leave my home, but she knew all too well what would happen if she stayed when I was in a mood like this. After several moments I heard the door shut.

I then got to my feet and looked towards the mirror. My hair was longer than it was since I came back to the guild. My right sleeve was folded and pinned back to the rest of the shirt at my shoulder so then it wouldn't flap around in the breeze that went through my home. My tattoos on my left arm were clearly visible. Compared to what people remembered me to look like, I must have been a mess. Even when I was in the guild infirmary back when I first lost my arm I looked far better than this.

My eyes then looked towards the drawer that was in my room, and the golden keys that were on top of it. I haven't seen any of my spirits since they summoned themselves to fight. Slowly I walked over to the keys, and placed my hand over them. The cold keys freezing to my touch, causing me to quickly retract my hand.

I looked outside the window to see it was snowing. The first snow of the winter if I remembered correctly. I took a seat on my bedside and for several moments I just watched the snow fall to the ground.

" _Challenge you to a snowball fight Lucy," Natsu shouted as he teasingly threw a snowball towards me._

" _You better hope the first one hits Natsu," I called back as I ran behind a tree, dodging his first snow ball. Erza and Gray were busy building a snowman with Happy as the head when the stray snowball hit Gray in the back of his head._

" _What the hell was that," Gray roared as he turned to face Natsu. Natsu was smiling sheepishly as he dropped the other snow ball he was holding. Gray then quickly created a snowball and threw it towards Natsu._

 _Natsu quickly dodged the snowball, giving me the shot I needed to hit . "Got'cha," I shouted as I threw the ball towards Natsu, which hit him in the chest._

" _Nice one Lucy," Gray said giving me a high five, both of us smiling. Natsu was already back on his feet and threw another snowball towards us, which Gray and I easily dodged, only for it to hit Erza in the head who was still working on the snowman._

" _Oh shit," Gray and I said in unison as we watched Erza slowly turn to face us._

" _Natsu," Erza said darkly as we saw the playful smile on her face as she began to form a snowball. Gray quickly placed his hands together and created his signature Ice Bazooka with several modifications._

" _Start making as many snowballs as you can guys," Gray said as he kneeled down to get a steady shot. Erza and I were rapidly creating snowballs, and filling the bazooka with them. Once the large weapon was full we all smirked towards Natsu who was just standing there unsure what to do. "Firing in three, two, one."_

" _Oh shit," Natsu muttered as the many snowballs started flying out towards Natsu. He tried to dodge a few but the snowballs started to hit him several different time, until he wasn't fast enough to dodge the balls anymore, and he was pummeled by the balls, and forced into the snow._

 _Once the snowballs stopped flying out of the ice bazooka Gray turned the weapon into three rather large snowballs. Just as Natsu popped up from the snow we all threw the balls which sent him back into the snow again. The three of us laughed as Happy flew over to Natsu and dug him out of the snow. When Natsu once again emerged from the snow with the help of Happy he gave us a grin and a thumbs up._

That memory was from before I became S Class, the four of us were just enjoying the winter when the snowball fight broke out. I turned my attention away from the window and looked towards the floor. That was the last time the four of us really did anything together, after that I was going on jobs after jobs, then there was the incident and I haven't seen any of them since they visited me in the hospital.

I then walked into the living room and paused at the sight of the black couch and rather large vision lacrima that was on the entertainment console on the opposite wall of the couch.

" _Here we go Blondie," Laxus said walking into my home with a box of pizza in one hand and six pack of beer in the other. "Did you get the movie," he asked as walked into the kitchen to place the beers in the fridge._

" _Of course I did," I answered grabbing the movie off of the console and setting it in the lacrima reader. A few moments later Laxus returned from the kitchen with two beers in one hand and the box of pizza in the other. We then sat down on the floor, using the couch the lean on, and ate pizza and drank beer as we watch the action flick Laxus had been asking to see._

" _So what did you think," Laxus asked once the credits started rolling._

" _It was okay, but I'd say our adventures in Fairy Tail would make a better movie than travelling through space to save an alien race."_

" _But you know how costly that would be, we destroy almost everything," Laxus laughed._

" _But isn't that what makes Fairy Tail so charming." I smiled towards the man who was sitting by me._

" _I'd say you are the reason Fairy Tail is so charming," Laxus smirked as he looked towards me._

" _I'd say the same."_

" _Well according to Sorcerers' Weekly I'm the most wanted bachelor of Fairy Tail."_

" _Don't they know that you're taken," I asked as Laxus pulled me closer to him._

" _As long as you know I'm yours I don't really care," Laxus said placing a soft kiss to my lips._

From what Levy had said Laxus has moved on and is dating a new girl named Suki. I hadn't even seen him since I kicked him out of my house that one day for him trying to help me. Dux looked up at me when he noticed I paused.

"Wanna go out for a walk," I asked, which resulted in Dux practically jumping off of the couch. "I take that as a yes," I added. I pulled on my winter coat and with Dux, I ventured out into the cold world.

The two of us walked side by side down the road, several people shooting me weird looks since I was never really seen outside my home. Every once in awhile Dux would run off only to return seconds later with snow covering his body.

After wandering through town for several minutes I found myself in front of the guild hall. "Lucy," a familiar voice said behind me, after a moment I turned to see Erza standing there in her winter coat as well with a smile on her face. "It's been a while," Erza said softly as she closed the distance between us.

"Yea," I answered after several moments.

"Were you going to go in the guild, I'd hate to think I'm the reason you're not inside right now," Erza said softly after several moments, there was a clear awkwardness between the two of us.

"No, I was just walking around," I said turning to leave.

"I'll see you around then," Erza said as I started to walk away, Dux still trotting alongside me. I was about a block away when I heard someone running after me. "Lucy," the person called out. I turned to again see Erza, running towards me.

I stopped walking and waited for her to catch up to me. "Did you need something," I asked, her eyes meeting mine.

"Can you come with me," Erza asked.

"Where are we going," I shot back. "Dux, how about you go to Alzack." Dux yet out a yip, and ran off towards the guild.

"To Natsu's house," Erza answered.

"I have somethings to do at home actually," I said turning to walk away.

"Lucy, I don't want to do something we'll both regret later," Erza said grabbing my shoulder.

"Is that a threat Erza."

"Lucy," there was a pained look in Erza's eyes as I turned to walk away. A sharp pain then hit the back of my head, and I black out.

* * *

 **I'm baaaccckkk.**

 **And I'm here with the "final" installment of Lucy Nix Heartfilia.**

 **Updates will be every Sunday.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


	2. A New Day

" _Run faster Nix," Zo shouted towards me as I ran laps around the gym. I picked up my pace and let out rigid, uneven breaths. When I finally finished the last lap I collapsed from exhaustion. "Tired Nix, as you should be, no one has ever ran that much in their first week of training."_

" _I hate you so much," I muttered._

" _I'm sure you do Nix, but I'm teaching you how to survive."_

" _How is this teaching me how to survive."_

" _This simulates the pain you will feel if you actually fight, and conditioning your body how to not be as affected to this pain. The exhaustion you feel, is suppose to simulate what would happen if you exert yourself for too long in a fight."_

 _Silently I listened to Zo's words. "When you start to spar some of the other people here, you'll see what I mean."_

"You knocked her out," a man shouted.

"She wasn't going to come if I didn't," a female voice sternly said.

"Still, you knocked her out."

"What would you have done Gray."

"I wouldn't have knocked her out," Gray shouted.

"Guys do we really need to fight right now, once she wakes up she's going to be hurting from the operation," another female voice said.

"Still can't believe you fucking knocked her out."

"Hey Romeo, have you had any luck getting ahold of them," the stern female voice said.

"No, nothing yet, I'm starting to get worried, Wendy usually answers right away," Romeo answered.

Slowly I opened my eyes to see that I was laying on a table. Erza and Gray were leaning against the wall closest to me. Levy and Romeo were sitting in front of a lacrima on the wall opposite of me. Gray's eyes met mine and he let out a tired sigh.

"How you feeling Lucy," he asked walking towards me.

"Like someone knocked me out," I growled shooting a look towards Erza. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and felt a sharp pain shoot through my right shoulder. I quickly grabbed it to feel a smooth metal there. "What the fuck," I muttered as I looked to see a full metal arm coming from my right shoulder.

"It's a magic powered arm," I heard Levy say when she saw I was looking towards the piece of machinery attached to me. "We've been working on it since the incident," Levy added after several moments.

I remained silent and looked towards the shiny silver arm. I then attempted to make a fist with it, which after several attempts did. "We've been trying to make it like a natural arm, but there's only so much we could do. Gajeel made sure the metal was the best out there, won't be affected by the weather. If you turn your hand around, we put something special on the back of it," I obliged and turned the robotic hand to see a Fairy Tail emblem was scorched into the metal.

"Levy told us that you were looking into getting surgery to fix it, so we've been rushing to get it done in the last few months," Gray said with a soft smile. "So do you like it."

"Thank you," I finally managed. I met their eyes and saw they were all looking towards me in high hopes.

"Oh, there's also a feature we thought you would love," Levy said walking towards me and grabbing the robotic arm that was attached to me. "We placed your celestial keys in here and gave the ones that need elemental resources to summon the best element we could find so then you could summon them whenever you needed to." The machine then began to move and showed several compartments with my celestial keys in them. Aquarius' compartment had water in it that was clearer than I have ever seen before.

A ringing then filled the room, and Gray quickly grabbed his communications lacrima. "Hello," Gray said into the lacrima as he started to leave the room. Then he stopped dead in his tracks. "You saw what," there was a pause. "Oh god, we'll be there as soon as we can." Gray then haphazardly stuffed the lacrima into his pocket.

"Who was that," Romeo asked.

"Gramps, apparently Alzack and Dux saw the dragon slayers being taken out of town," Gray quickly said. "We have to get to the guild." Everyone's eyes went wide but mine, I stood up and started towards the door.

"Where the hell are you going Lucy," Gray asked when I was already out the door. I didn't answer and kept walking towards my home, my robotic fist still clenched.

"I'm going home, when you see Dux send him home too," I answered after several moments. With that no one called after me as I walked back towards my home. As soon as I was inside the safety of my home as slid onto the floor. My eyes were on the robotic arm.

" _Lucy, I've talked to Gramps about it, he's going to talk around and see if there's anything anyone can do," Laxus said as he sat by my hospital bed. I was silently looking towards the wall when I felt Laxus' hand grab my left hand. "You're strong Lucy, don't let this drag you down, we'll get through this together. Right."_

" _Yea," I said softly looking towards the man that sat next to me, I smiled softly. "We'll get through this together."_

" _That's what I want to hear," Laxus said smiling back, he then pressed a soft kiss to my cheek._

"Makarov never did find someone who could help us, and you ended up paying the price," I said softly making another fist using the robotic arm. After several moments I got back to my feet and headed into the bathroom and looked towards the large mirror that was over the sink. I could tell by the look on my face I needed a nice shower, then my eyes drifted to the metal arm I was using to prop myself up. "Levy said it should be able to withstand the weather and stuff, so the water shouldn't hurt it."

Then I heard a bark outside the door. I let out a sigh and went to the door to find Dux sitting on the porch. He quickly stood up, trotted in and jumped onto the couch. I returned to the bathroom and pulled out a pair of scissors. I could've called Cancer to give me a haircut, but for some reason that didn't feel right.

I started cutting away the hair that had grown past my liking. I could see the version of me, Nix, starting to appear as my hair was becoming shorter and shorter. Once my hair was short enough to my liking I got into the shower. Watching the water hit and run off of the metal arm was somehow mesmerizing to me. The sound of the water hitting the metal also pleased me.

Once I finished my shower and got dressed again I looked outside, snow was coming down.

" _It's so cold," I murmured as Zo and I walked through the snow. "Why did you only let me have a thin hoodie."_

" _Because I'm going to show you how to deal with the cold. Now fall into the snowbank," Zo ordered. I just looked towards the pile of snow and shook my head. "Nix," her voice becoming sterner._

" _Fine," I muttered, falling back into the snow. I felt the cold seep through the hoodie and his my body from all sides._

" _How do you feel," Zo asked after several minutes._

" _Cold."_

" _Good."_

" _How the hell is that good."_

" _That cold you're feeling, is it hurting you," Zo asked softly._

" _It's giving me frostbite so yes," I answered._

" _Really I don't feel anything," Zo said, when I looked back towards her she was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. She didn't look cold at all and smiled towards me._

" _How the-"_

" _Ice mages learn how to control their body temperatures and adjust to the cold, we're essentially going to do the same, but without magic."_

" _So are you going to just make me freeze out here."_

" _No, I'm going to show you the warmth of the cold. Now take your hoodie off."_

 _Reluctantly I stripped off the hoodie and layed back down into the snow. "Are you colder than before."_

" _No not really." Then Zo started kicking snow over my body, causing me to shoot up. "What the hell was that for."_

" _Were you colder than before."_

" _No, not really."_

" _How about now since you're standing."_

" _No."_

 _I then noticed I stopped shivering and that even though I felt the cold tingling on my skin it wasn't cold enough to really bother me. I then again flopped into the snow, and realized I was actually warmer than I was when I was standing up._

" _I assume you're noticing that the snow is warmer than just standing."_

" _Yes."_

" _Good job Nix, now go inside and change into some shorts, we're going to be training outside today."_

I quickly pulled out a bag and started stuffing it with some shirts and jeans. I grabbed my old hand wraps from when I was known as Nix and wrapped my left hand, I also grabbed my worn out, thin hoodie and pulled it on. I slung the bag onto my back and started walking towards the door.

"Come on Dux," I said, waking the dog that was sleeping on the couch.

* * *

 **Almost forgot today was Sunday, whoops.**

 **Anyway I hope you like the story so far with integrated flashbacks.**

 **Gives you an idea of what made Lucy Lucy in this world.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this update and I'll see you next time.**


	3. Old Friends

Dux and I walked towards the train station, Dux this time didn't run off like he did before, but stayed at my side. I figured he knew why we were out this late.

When we reached the station I quickly looked towards train schedule and scanned for Gefallene Heim. "Seems like there was a train that headed out towards that way earlier, they probably took that," I said quietly. "Come on Dux, we can get there before dawn if we start walking."

With that the two of us started walking through the cold night towards the place we once both called home.

" _Why are we walking to the town," I asked as I shivered in the cold._

" _Because there aren't any trains that go this far north, and it's not this bad," Erza said as she continued to lead us._

" _Yea I don't feel anything," Gray said, somewhere losing his shirt and pants._

" _Same."_

" _Maybe it's because all of you have some sort of ability to stay warm, Erza has her armor, Gray you're an ice make wizard, and Natsu, oh my god it's so warm around you," I said feeling his warmth radiate off of him. "Natsu you're a living furnace."_

" _And, you can summon spirits, I see no reason for you to be complaining," Erza's voice had a hint of annoyance, but didn't add anything else after that._

" _Maybe we should do some training to help you become used to the elements, I mean this won't be our last time in the cold," Gray suggested._

" _And how would we go about doing that, we all strip and make snow angels," I answered pulling my coat closer to me._

" _That could be a way to start, but Natsu would probably melt all of the snow."_

" _You wanna fight Popsicle."_

" _Come at me Coal for Brains."_

" _Enough!"_

I smiled at the memory, back then it was so easy for me to get to cold or to hot. Through the night we walked until the sun started to rise. Once we drew close enough I heard someone chopping wood, which caused Dux to run off towards the sound.

"Dux, get back here," I shouted as I ran after the dog who weaved through the trees. I then heard someone fall to the ground and start laughing. I emerged from the trees to see Dux sitting on top of a man licking his face.

"Good to see you too Dux," the man laughed as Dux finally got off of him. I recognized the stripe of color in the hair, and his eyes met mine.

"Lucy Nix Heartfilia, I was wondering why Dux was here," Theo said with a smile as he pulled me into a hug. I hesitated, but hugged him back, when he pulled away he noticed my robotic hand. "I assume you're here to talk to Zo, she's inside taking care of the brat," he said motioning his head.

"The brat," I asked.

"You'll see when you get in there, tell Zo I'll be in in a few," Theo added as he lifted his axe again. I nodded and headed into the house with Dux following at my heels.

"Theo is that you," Zo called as she came around the corner of the room, on her hip was a young boy that was only a few months old.

"Lucy Nix Heartfilia," Zo said softly adjusting the child, she stuck her hand out for a handshake, and after thinking for a moment, I shook her hand. "I see we have a bit of catching up to do," Zo said looking towards my robotic hand.

"Theo will be back soon," I said softly as Zo lead me into the kitchen that had several objects that were clearly for her child. Zo let the child into a playpen and sat down at one end of the table.

"Let me see it," Zo said sternly, giving me a look that I recognised to be one of Erza's. I sighed and removed my hoodie revealing the robotic arm it hid. Zo analysed the arm from far away and let out a heavy sigh. "How did that happen," she then asked her voice becoming softer.

"I was on a job with some friends, this guy was about to kill them and I intervened," I answered.

"And who was attacking you."

"The leader of Roaring Skeleton," I answered, Zo nodded and closed her eyes, Theo then entered the house and looked towards us.

"You definitely picked a fight with a powerful group," Theo said taking a seat next to Zo.

"Yes, we figured that out," I said pulling on my hoodie again.

"So why are you here Lucy, it's not like you to simply drop in to just visit us," Zo added.

"Our dragon slayers have gone missing."

"And you think we would know anything."

"Don't try that with me Zo, even though there's not much in the way of trouble here, I know that dark guilds often come through here," I said almost glaring towards Zo.

"Lucy, we have a family now, you have to understand that we might seem, hesitant, in the face of telling you what we know," Theo said softly grabbing Zo's hand.

"My family is at risk too," I answered.

"We can tell you one thing," Zo said looking away. "If Roaring Skeleton's old master managed to do that to you then you will need a lot of back up."

"What do you mean by old master, Roaring Skeleton was disbanded."

"We can't tell you anymore on the subject, I'm sorry Lucy," Zo said, our eyes meeting again. Then someone else burst into the house, I recognised the man that was in good shape to be a one of the people who trained with Zo when I was living with her.

"Zo, there's a group of people fighting down town, they're all wizards, no one can break them up," the man shouted. Zo immediately got to her feet and ran out the door, I followed suit and Dux wasn't far behind us.

"What the hell are we doing here," a man shouted.

"Gray just calm down," a stern female voice said.

"No, I won't calm down, Natsu is out there somewhere and we're wasting our time here," the man shouted again. When I saw the group it was four people.

"You've got to be kidding me," I growled when I realised who all it was. Erza and Gray were yelling at one another, Levy and Romeo siding with Gray, and Erza was alone.

"We have to start somewhere Gray," Erza shouted.

"And this isn't the place to start," Levy shouted.

"I'll take care of this," I muttered to Zo as I stepped forward. Zo let out a soft laugh as I stormed over to the group of people.

"This is better than just-"

"Enough," I roared causing all four to look towards me in fear and shock. Their eyes met mine and the placed their hands up. "This is not the place to be fighting," I added.

"Hey is that Lucy Nix Heartfilia," someone in the group that was surrounding us murmured. "Sure looks like it, seems like Lucy is here to save the day," someone else said.

"Go back to the guild," I said glaring at them.

"No, we won't go back to the guild," Levy said her anger now directed towards me.

"Before another fight breaks out, how about we go back to my house," Zo said placing her hand on my shoulder. "Don't you agree Lucy," Zo said tightening her grip on my shoulder.

"Yes," I answered turning away. I walked ahead of the rest of our group and shoved my hands into my pockets. Once we returned Theo had his son in his hands and was bouncing him on his knee in the living room.

"So the fight was taken care of," he asked looking up towards me.

"You could say that," I answered taking my place of leaning on the arch that separated the kitchen and living room.

"I can't believe you want us to go back to the guild," Levy said, her finger pointed at me as she closed the distance between us. "It's our partners that are gone, not yours," Levy added, the anger in her voice clearly there.

"Then why is Erza here," I asked flicking my eyes up to the redhead who took a similar position on the wall opposite of me.

"I wanted to get my friends back, why are you here," Erza shot back. I remained silent and looked towards her, the events from the previous day still fresh in my mind.

"Erza was right to say that you should start here, but there's nothing that would help you," I said closing my eyes as I crossed my arms.

"And how would you know that," Gray asked looking towards me. I remained silent and glanced towards Zo.

"They have a family to protect," I answered bluntly.

"And we don't," Levy shouted in anger. I shook my head and looked towards Erza who seemed to be the only person who was thinking logically at the moment.

"Just go back to the guild," I said again.

"No." I felt their glares on me and then Theo stood up.

"Lucy, let them follow you then since they won't go back home. And think about what we told you. Does that make everyone happy," Theo said opening the door.

"Fine," I said getting off of the wall and walking towards the door. Dux trotted behind me, only to be joined by Erza a few seconds later, and then the other three after about a minute of walking.

"This better lead to us finding them," Gray murmured as we walked out of town.


	4. The Lead

Hours later night had started to fall and we set up camp in the middle of a forest. Quietly we all sat around the campfire, Dux was sitting at my feet.

"Still can't believe we're wasting our time-"

"Gray be quiet," Erza said harshly. Her eyes met mine and she smiled softly. "So where to next."

"I don't know," I answered returning my eyes to the fire.

"You don't even know where we can go to find them," Levy asked, anger still showing in her voice.

"Levy," Erza snapped. _Zo said something about Roaring Skeleton's old master, but she made it sound like there was a new one, but, they were destroyed by_ , I thought myself.

"Unless," I said softly as my thoughts all gathered. "But that would mean, they would have a new leader, most likely someone stronger than him."

"What's Lucy rambling on about," Romeo asked.

"Beats me," Gray said looking away from us. My eyes widened as I drew the conclusion that Zo wanted me to draw.

"Felden," I said softly jumping to my feet, which scared Dux.

"Felden, why the hell would we head there," Gray asked. Our eyes met, fear in his eyes. I remained silent, and looked towards the others in the group, they had no idea why we seemed scared of Felden.

"You guys should get some sleep, I'll have first watch," I said walking over to a tree that was farther away from the fire. No one objected to me, and slowly they all went to sleep except for me and Dux.

Several hours later Erza awoke and walked over to me. "I'll take over, you seem pretty tired," Erza said taking a seat next to me.

"I'm fine," I answered looking towards the three that were still sleeping.

"Okay."

There was a long pause between us, the only sound of the wildlife around us. Dux was finally asleep at my feet and I was looking towards what remained of our little fire.

"Erza, why did you come with them," I asked looking towards the sleeping group of people.

"Because they need someone who can think logically," Erza answered. "As you saw earlier they just want to find them, they haven't once since we left thought about how to find them. I had to threaten them to follow me, and even then they were resisting my help." I nodded in agreement and remained quiet.

"Why are you searching for them alone," Erza asked after several silent moments. I looked towards Erza who was looking at me with caring eyes, her armor shimmering in the moonlight.

"I feel responsible," I said softly returning my gaze to the others.

"You're not responsible for their disappearance Lucy," Erza said softly.

"If you knew the things I do then you would blame me too."

"No I wouldn't," Erza's voice was sincere, and comforting. "Is that why you're not telling us why we're going to Felden."

"You saw Gray's reaction to just the name, if he knew why, he might just snap."

"He won't, he's strong-"

"Not that strong, none of us were," I said cutting her off, I pulled my knees to me and set my head on them. I tightened my grip on the machine attached to me, Erza noticed this action but remained quiet. "And now, they're suppose to be even stronger than then."

"And you don't think we can defeat them." Silence again filled the air, and for several long moments neither of us spoke.

"But we have something they don't," Erza said, breaking the silence.

"And what would that be," I said with a soft laugh.

"The motivation to save our friends," the way she said it, so confidently, sternly, stirred something in me. I smiled at Erza's words, the way she still had hope, that things would be set right. "It's been awhile since I've seen your smile," Erza said with a laugh.

"Shut up," I muttered, the remains of a smile still on my face. Erza stopped talking, but continued to smile. Together we sat, looking towards the stars, the only sound of the wildlife around us. "Thank you," I said softly.

"You don't have to thank me."


	5. Another Dead End

"Lucy, just tell us why we're going to that hell hole," Gray shouted as we continued to walk towards Felden. I remained silent, Erza was walking by my side, Dux was trotting alongside Romeo.

"Gray, just drop the subject," Erza snapped, clearly annoyed by the ice make wizard.

"Can't believe Erza is just siding with Lucy like this," Romeo muttered. Levy was holding something to her chest, and remained silent.

"I'll tell you if what I suspect is right," I said softly as we continued through the cold.

"And what are expecting to find there," Gray asked. Again I stayed silent, and I could hear Gray huff in annoyance. "We're wasting so much time," he muttered. I let out a sigh and looked ahead to see Felden coming into view.

"Seems like they were able to rebuild after that," I said softly looking at the new building, my voice trailing off. No one commented on what I said, which I took as a good thing. Once we actually arrived in town we just wondered.

"It's like, they were never even here," Gray muttered as we walked though the market. Then Dux let out a low growl as we continued walking.

"What's up with Dux," Erza asked when Dux refused to stop.

"Sorry, must be my fault," a man wearing a cloak said as he emerged from the shadows. Everyone began to tense up but me.

"Aren't you suppose to be in jail," I asked when I recognized the voice.

"Technically yes, but some of your friends at Crime Sorciere were kind enough to get me out if I helped them eradicate evil," the man said, I could make out his smile, and he returned to the alley way he came from. "Forgive me for not wanting to talk about this in public, Lucy Nix Heartfilia, but I am a wanted man after all."

I followed him, much to the dismay of the others. "Word on the street is that your Dragon Slayers have gone missing," he said as we went deeper into the alley, not far behind Dux, and Erza followed.

"You know something about it, don't you," I said sternly as the man turned to face me, and slowly he lowered his hood. The purple eyes, and silver hair that was in a tight pony tail. "Fern."

"As you know, my talent of turning people to monsters is one few have. I might have been approached by your dragon slayer thieves to get revenge for what you did to me."

"But you declined," I asked, only to get a nod in turn.

"As I hope you remember, you taught me I should be fighting for others regardless of what they will remember, so I had no need to get revenge against you or your guild."

"But you know who took them."

"You're not going to like it, and Jellal told me I shouldn't make a move to tell you seeing how many people are at risk, but you are one of the few people who I think can stop them."

"Don't be so sure about that," I said clenching the robotic arm's fist.

"Right now I would say you are right, but once you learn everything they are involved with I believe you will think differently," Fern said with a smile.

"What does that mean," I asked with hints of anger in my voice.

"You'll see," Fern said walking away. "They also gave me a message specifically for you."

"And what would that be."

"A true skeleton roar kills all those in it's wake," Fern added before lifting his hood again as he proceeded to walk away. I felt fear flood over me, and I went to my knees.

"Lucy," Erza cried as she hurried to my side.

"We can't tell the others about this," I said as I gripped my robotic arm. "They can't know, no matter what."

"Why," Erza asked as I began to shiver, my grip on the metal getting tighter. I remained silent.

"Because we were barely able to make it out alive," I said softly. Erza sat down next to me and silently we looked towards where Fern had disappeared.

"This is where the incident happened," Erza said softly, I only nodded my answer, unable to speak again. "And the people who took them, were the people who did that to you," her eyes glanced towards the artificial arm, again I nodded my answer. It didn't take long for us to hear some yelling from the rest of our group.

"Where the hell are they," Gray shouted as he stormed down the alley, his footsteps louder than they should have been. I got to my feet and turned to face the man, Erza got up seconds later.

"Who the hell was that," Gray asked his eyes showing both concern and anger.

"Someone from my past," I answered, "come on we don't have to be here anymore," I said softly walking past him.

"So did you get what you needed, are you going to tell us why you dragged us out here," Gray added as we exited the alley.

"No," I answered. I could hear Gray muttering under his breath about how this wasn't fair. Levy and Romeo were making small talk when we reached them. Silently our group walked through the city, no one bothered speaking to me, seeing how I denied them any piece of knowledge I had.

It didn't take us long to find our ways back into the wilderness and set up camp. Again I took watch first and set a bit away from the camp.

" _Once you learn everything they are involved with I believe you will think differently"_

Fern's words rang through my head. "What all were they involved with," I asked myself when I saw I didn't have the answer to it myself.

"Maybe I can help with that," a voice rang out through the night. I looked up to see a black suit, and orange hair. "Lucy."


	6. A Battle Against Allies

"Loke," I said softly looking towards the celestial spirit.

"Forgive me for not waiting to be summoned," he said with a slight bow. "But I believe we can help you find the dragon slayers." His eyes met mine and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Who are you talking to Lucy," Romeo asked as he woke up. Everyone else slowly awoke from the sound of our conversation, but became silent when they saw Loke standing there in front of me.

"How," I asked.

"Xinos," Loke's voice was different than I remembered it, like it was harsher than it was before. I got to my feet and shot a look towards others in our group.

"You know what I know," I asked, Loke nodded after a moment. "Don't say a word about it to them," again Loke nodded. "Take us to him," I said sternly, again Loke nodded and all of us were teleported to the Celestial World.

In a chair sitting in front of me was a man who's face looked like that of a beast. "Ah, Lucy Nix Heartfilia, how nice of you to reward me with your presence," the man said sarcastically.

"Loke, can you take the others away from here," I asked, my eyes met Erza's and she nodded in agreeance.

"Of course," Loke then teleported away just as Gray was about to argue with me.

"So, only you want to speak to me, interesting," Xinos said with his wicked smile.

"Loke said you know something about our friends that disappeared," I said sternly.

"That I do. My question is do you want to know what I know."

"Do I have much of a choice."

"No I suppose not, well then, looks like you just want to get straight to it I suppose."

"People's lives are at risk, and I don't think the Celestial King will be to happy if he finds out you were stalling."

"My you've changed quite a bit."

"Stop Stalling And Tell Me What You Know," I growled.

"First you need some back ground," his voice was not as calm as it was. "It was them who hired me to get into the Celestial World, they told me you would be a good target after I failed to get Theo."

"Why did they hire you," I asked sternly.

"Because they needed power."

"Power to do what."

"They never told me that much, I was simply someone they hired."

"So then how do you know anything about them now," I asked letting go of him.

"Because your Celestial Dogs," I shot him a glare that cause him to quickly become quiet. "Because you Celestial Spirits have been telling me things to see if I could give them more information."

"Then why do I have to be here," I asked.

"Because I refused to say anything unless I was talking to you."

"Why," I growled out, my patience becoming to wear thin.

"Because this is all about you."

"What the hell does that mean."

"That's beyond my knowledge, but everything they wanted to do has involved you in it somehow."

"They being the Roaring Skeleton." Xinos nodded at the statement and his eyes met mine. "So then what can you tell me about them."

"From what I've gathered from what your spirits said, they have a new leader that's stronger than Wuufs."

"Do you know where they are now, where we could find them."

"No, they always kept their main base a secret, but I suspect they will make a move on your guild."

"Because we almost tore them apart."

"Yes."

"A man said they were involved with several things, do you know what those things were," I asked.

"Was it Fern," Xinos asked, I nodded and he smiled.

"He was protecting Gefallene Heim from them, and they hired him to get revenge after he escaped," Xinos said with a smirk. "They also sent that job to your guild, the one to take them out."

"Why."

"Because they wanted to see just how strong some of you were," Xinos said.

"How did you even know about the job," I asked.

"You didn't honestly think they would have just left me here did you, this was all part of their plan to bring the one person who had always got in the way down."

"And who was that person," I asked, my fists clenched tighter than ever.

"Why you Lucy Nix Heartfilia," he began to laugh just as I heard a loud bang. I turned to see Loke standing behind me, tears in his eyes. The rest of my spirits stood around him, Taurus was holding Gray tightly, Virgo held Erza, Cancer held Romeo, and Capricorn held Levy. It was then I noticed that Dux wasn't with any of them.

"Did you honestly think we simply wanted to control the Celestial World. We wanted to make sure your one strength was gone," Xinos added as he continued to laugh towards me.

"Lucy get-"

"Quiet," Virgo cut Erza off by hitting her in the head. I gritted my teeth and looked towards all of them.

"Who's controlling them," I asked sternly, my eyes again meeting Xinos. He stood up and had his hands in his pocket.

"Who else," he said with a shrug. "I must admit, when you stopped using Celestial Magic I was kind of worried, that was my one way to keep you in check." I began to roll up my sleeves, revealing more of my artificial arm.

"I think you forgot one thing, Xinos," I growled out.

"Oh and what wou-"

"That I Don't Need My Spirits To Defeat You," I roared as I grabbed the man by his collar and slammed him into the ground. Seconds later I felt someone grab my arm, I looked to see it was Loke.

"I'm sorry," he muttered as he threw me off of Xinos. "But I can't let you hurt my master."

"He's not your master Loke," I growled out as I got back to my feet. I looked down at the little compartment that was visible and saw Loke's key in it. Loke's fists became engulfed in light as he stood in front of me.

"Lucy Lucy Lucy," Xinos tsked. "Do you really think you could possible fight your beloved spir-"

I launched off my feet and punched Xinos in the face only for Loke to again throw me in a different direction. "Kill her Loke," Xinos shouted as he stumbled to his feet. Loke silently nodded and got ready to attack me.

"This day just keeps getting better," I muttered as I got back to my feet. Loke was the first one to attack, throwing several punches towards me which I easily blocked. But I couldn't bring myself to counter his attacks so I simply stayed on the defense.

"Lucy You Have To-"

"I Said Quiet," Virgo said again silencing Erza, but I knew what Erza was trying to tell me. I had to fight my spirits like I would fight anyone else. At Loke's next punch I blocked and countered with a solid hit to his stomach which made him cough roughly.

Loke stumbled back at this action, confusion in his eyes. "Lucy why are you," he started as I was about to start another series of attacks.

"Get down," I ordered towards Loke who actually listened and dropped to the ground, giving me a free shot towards Xinos. Xinos, not expecting this attack didn't have time to avoid it and took it full on.

"Why, you stupid," Xinos started only for me to again punch him in the stomach with my artificial arm, causing him to cough roughly.

"Aquarius," he pleaded. I turned just in time to see her sending a wave of water towards me. Then I heard a loud bark, and saw Dux running towards Aquarius and hit her urn causing the attack to go off course. I smiled at the attack done by Dux and turned my attention back towards Xinos.

"Let them go," I ordered as I lifted Xinos up by his collar. He just smiled in turn, and laughed softly.

"You are in no position to be making commands to me, I have control over-"

"Release them," Loke said sternly, his back was to me but I could tell he wasn't going to attack me again. "Now," Loke growled.

"Attack them," Xinos ordered. I quickly gave Xinos the finishing punch and looked towards my Celestial Spirits who were now getting ready to charge at me, Loke, and Dux who had returned to my side. Erza, Gray, Levy, and Romeo were all on the ground, unconscious.

"Loke," I said softly.

"Yes."

"How do we get them to come to their senses," I asked.

"Try to summon them," Loke said quickly as he got into a fighting stance.

"Do you think that could work," I asked as Dux began to growl.

"I don't know, just try it," Loke then ran off into a fight with his fellow spirits. I gritted my teeth and looked towards Xinos who was still knocked out. I then heard gears working and looked down to see that the compartments were moving.

"Open," I shouted, shooting my arm up into the air. A golden light filled the air around us, blinding me. When the light faded Virgo was standing in front of me, getting ready to unload a punch.

"Princess," she said blinking several times. Our eyes met, and I began to see the tears in her eyes from the sight of me. I saw that the rest of my spirits had stopped their attacks and were looking towards me, tears in their eyes as well.

The next thing I knew they all had tackled me to the ground in a big hug. Even Aquarius was part of the hug, which took me by surprise. Each of them pleading their apologies towards me for their attacks that were directed towards me.

"It's okay," I said softly. "It's not you fault." Loke was standing away from the group of spirits, but his eyes were glued to me, or the arm attached to me. I could tell he was blaming himself for the loss, as were the rest of my spirits when they saw the silver hidden beneath the hoodie.

Once they got off of me I turned to face Xinos, who was cowering in fear. "Take us back to Earthland," I said sternly as I grabbed Xinos by the collar.

We returned to our camp, and I quickly slammed Xinos into a tree. "You will tell us where they are." He nodded quickly and he leaned in to whisper what he knew about the Roaring Skeleton's head quarters.


	7. Magnolia

We ended up leaving Xinos in an ice cage in the middle of Felden so then the Rune Knights could find him. Silently we all walked towards Magnolia, where this mess started.

"Gray," I said softly as we walked through the cold snow.

"What," he answered, hints of anger in his voice for my continuance of not telling him why we were doing what we were doing.

"We're going back to Magnolia because Xinos said they were going to attack the guild. And if we get there too late then we will at least have a lead as to where they went."

"Okay but who are they," Levy asked after a moment.

"None of you will understand why I've been so cautious about saying this except Gray," I said coming to a stop, I looked towards the man who was only in his underwear.

"Who took them," he asked sternly.

"Roaring Skeleton," I answered, his eyes went wide, and he fell into the snow.

"But we defeated them, me, Natsu, your spirits, we-"

"They have a new leader," I said softly. "And who ever they are they're stronger than Wuufs." Gray was shivering. Levy and Romeo were at his side in seconds. "They're responsible for Xinos hunting me down, and for the man who attack Gefallene Heim, and for the job that cost me my arm."

"They did, all of that," Levy said softly, tears were running down Gray's face.

"Then we have no hope to save them," Gray said in between sobs.

"No," I said sternly, his eyes met mine and I stepped forward. "I'm going to make sure we get them back, because we're the people who keep stopping them," I placed my robotic hand out for him to grab. "We know their strengths, now it's time to show them ours."

After a moment Gray took my hand, and I pulled him to his feet. "Yea, let's go get them back," Gray said softly with a smile, his voice sounding cool and collected like it usually did. I looked towards Levy and Romeo who nodded and smiled. Erza who was ahead of us smiled at the sight of me acting like I did long before the incident.

"Let's get to Magnolia before they attack," Romeo said as he started to run towards the city. "Right," Levy and Gray called out before running after them, Dux followed suit letting out several happy barks.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you do something like that," Erza said softly, a smile on her face.

"Maybe it's time I accept what's happened and start moving forward," I answered before running after the three who were already pretty far in front of us. I could hear Erza's armor as she ran after me, and as a group, determined to save our friends, we ran towards Magnolia.

The sun was shining brightly on the cold winter snow, the drips of water that fell on us as we ran under the ice covered trees. We were all ready to fight both for our guild, and for our friends who were taken from us.

When we arrived in Magnolia however, it was too late. The guild was in ruins, so many people were injured. "We're too late," Levy said softly as we approached what was left of the guild hall. Dux let out a large bark then ran towards the rubble that was the guild. After a moment I ran after the large dog, the others following me as we followed Dux.

Dux let out another loud bark and started digging in the rubble. "What's Dux trying to do," Romeo asked as we reached him.

"He's trying to show us something," Levy murmured. Dux began grabbing things and pulling them away from the larger piles.

"I think he's trying to free someone," I said running over to help move the rumble away. The others quickly helped, Levy and Romeo moving smaller rocks compared to Gray, Erza and I, who were lifting large rocks.

After several long minutes of moving rocks Dux was able to wiggle his way into a little opening and began to pull someone out. Both Erza and I had to lift one of the largest rocks in order for Dux and the person he was rescuing.

"Dux, hurry up," I growled towards the dog as Erza and I strained out bodies to lift the large rock. Gray, seeing how our strengths weren't enough joined us in our effort to lift the stone. We then saw Dux begin to wiggle his way out of the little hole, in the grip of his jaw, a small man.

"Shit, that's gramps," Gray said, as we dropped the large stone. Levy and Romeo were already at Makarov's side when we reach them.

"Are you okay Master," Erza asked in her stern voice as we all kneeled around him. Makarov winced and let out a groan of pain.

"I'll be fine," he said opening his eyes slightly.

"Dammit, if only Wendy was here," I muttered looking at the tattered old man who was clearly not as fine as he thought he was. Makarov's eyes met mine and his eyes widen more.

"Lu-Lucy," he asked weakly, I remained silent but nodded. "I, I should have known you were," Makarov let out several loud coughs and winced at the pain.

"We need to get him to Porlyusica or someone," Levy said urgently towards us.

"I'll go find someone," Romeo said running off.

"They took Mira," Makarov said softly. "And they said they wanted to," Makarov went into another fit of coughs.

"Makarov," I said softly, my fists were clenched as I looked towards him. Dux was sitting nearby, whining softly at the sight of the old man.

"Lucy, you have to stop them," he went into another fit of coughs.

"Don't put strain on you body Master," Erza said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Where's Romeo at," Levy said getting to her feet as she scanned the surrounding area.

"He- Help," a weak voice said, Dux quickly ran over to where the voice came from.

"Levy, stay with Makarov," I said quickly as I ran after Dux, Erza and Gray following me. Dux was already moving several stones when we reached him. A beaten Juvia was helping Dux move the stones away.

Juvia's eyes met mine and I could see both anger, and sadness in her eyes. "You have to help me save Cana," Juvia said weakly. Gray and Erza were already working on moving the rocks when I processed who they were trying to get out of the rubble. I saw Cana laying there, face down, unconscious.

"Lucy, we need some help with this, stone," Gray breathed out as he, Erza, and Juvia worked on lifting the main rock that was on Cana's legs. I nodded and began to help lift the large rock.

Dux grabbed onto Cana's clothes and with the help of Juvia pulled Cana out. Then Juvia's eyes met mine. "You," Juvia shouted. "They said you are the reason Juvia and Cana went through this," tears came to her eyes as she approached me. "You're the reason they hurt Cana," Juvia's voice went soft and she turned away. Juvia then returned to Cana's side and silently sat there, her eyes set on Cana's unconscious body.

 _They also gave me a message specifically for you. A true skeleton's roar kill all those in it's wake_ , my mind recalled what Fern had told me. I clenched my fists and out of anger, punched large rock that was sitting next to me, which resulted in the rock to turn into smaller pieces of rubble. _All of this is to get to me, to make me weak, to make me angry,_ I shouted in my head.

 _Don't let your anger get the better of you Nix," Zo said as we continued to spar, she was up three zero. My technique had become sloppy and unbalanced._

" _Shut up Zo," I grunted as I threw another punch towards her angrily, only to be swept and thrown towards the side of the ring._

" _Nix, anger can be one of two things, a strength, or a weakness. You are using your anger as a weakness not a strength, you are blinded by the need to hit something that you have thrown out everything I've taught you," Zo's voice was soft and calm. "Now if you direct that anger towards someone, and keep good technique, it can become a strength."_

After that little talk my anger slowly became my strength, and most of the time I didn't get angry during a fight and kept a cool head. I closed my eyes and let out a large breath. I felt Erza's hand on my shoulder, I turned to see that she held a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine, just," I said walking towards Juvia and Cana. Juvia's tear filled eyes met mine, and I crouched down to her head height. "Juvia, I will make sure they get what they deserve for taking and hurting our family, but I need to know where they went," I said softly. After a moment Juvia nodded.

"They said they something about going to Karkas Shihri," Juvia spoke softly, tears still falling from her eyes. "And the final battle between skeletons and fairies."

"Thank you Juvia," I said getting to my feet, Erza, and Gray were getting more people out of the rubble. "Dux," I said loud enough for the large dog to hear me. In seconds the large dog appeared at my side. "Let's go," I said softly as I began to run out of the Magnolia.

 _This is my fight and my fight alone, I'm the one who drew everyone into this, and now it's time for me to take responsibility for that,_ I thought to myself as Dux and I ran through the forest. The snow covered ground had begun to melt, and you could feel spring in the air. As we ran I stripped off the hoodie I wore to keep my arm a secret, and left it in the melting snow.

"I will save you guys, and I will stop the Roaring Skeleton once and for all," I said sternly.

* * *

 **Hey everyone I'm finally back.**

 **Sorry for missing so many updates back to back, been extremely busy visiting family and friends and being sick.**

 **Hopefully though nothing will be holding up the story from here on out.**

 **I also figured since I missed so many updates lately that I should put out at least one chapter before returning to the regular schedule.**

 **Sorry again for making you all wait so long, and thank you for your patience.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you all next time.**


	8. The Final Battle Begins

When the sun was well past the horizon I was still running, my body tingled as I drew closer to Karkas Shihri. Dux was at my side the entire time, his eyes set only for the horizon.

Memories began to flood my mind of all the friends I've made in Fairy Tail, and everything they had done for me. Natsu bringing me to Fairy Tail, Laxus confessing to me on Tenrou, my life as Nix when my friends appeared when they were searching for me.

"It's time for me to show them how much I've grown over the years," I said biting back the tears that were trying to fight their way up. "Dux," I said coming to a stop. The dog looked towards me, a soft whine came from him.

"Go back to Magnolia and make sure everyone is okay," I said softly petting the dog. His whine grew and his eyes softened as he looked towards me. "I'll be fine, just go back okay, I'll be back in a few day."

Dux understood and began running back towards Magnolia. Once he was out of sight I again began running towards Karkas Shihri. My feet carrying me like it was nothing, my breathing was as even as it could be. And only a few hours later I reached my destination.

I alone stood outside the city, and after a moment I entered the city. The city itself reminded me a lot of how Felden was when Roaring Skeleton was ruling it. There was almost no one there and the streets were so eerily quiet that I felt unsure if I was at the right place.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Lucy Heartfilia," a familiar voice said behind me. I quickly turned to see a woman wearing all black and had a bright blue bun. "It's been awhile hasn't it, how are things, I see you finally got that arm thing patched up," she said with a wicked grin. "I truly do hope you find it more useful than that one you had before, or wait, was that the arm that showed you were a part of Fairy Tail." She began laughing and smiled a terrible smile.

"Oh how we are going to have fun with you tonight Lucy Heartfilia," another laugh rang through the dark city. "And it seems you're alone this time, where's your boyfriend at and those two lovers that were with you last time."

"Fire Dragon's Roar."

"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist."

I turned just in time to see two attacks barreling towards me and quickly jumped out of the way. "Oh here they are," she added laughing as the smoke cleared to reveal Natsu and Laxus.

"What have you done to them," I growled out, my fists clenched.

"We haven't done anything to them, we simply showed them what they really are to us," Wendy, Gajeel, and Mira stepped out of the shadows that were surrounding me. The woman walked over to Mira and slung her arm over Mira's shoulder. "It truly was a shame Scarlet wasn't there when we destroyed the guild, she certainly would have made a fine addition to our little army of destructive mages."

"You will pay for this," I said sternly.

"Oh will we, from the look of things you don't have your keys with you, has Xinos finally taken care of them or have you simply abandoned them when they proved not to be strong enough."

"Jessy," a stern voice said, Jesse quickly straightened up and looked towards the woman who was now approaching us. She was as tall as me, and had deep blues eyes that could easily stare into one's soul. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her simple colored clothes stood out in the dreary city. "Leave our guest alone for right now."

"Yes miss," Jessy said with a bow.

"Go make sure our new recruits are doing well," the lady added with a stern look on her face. Once Jessy was gone the lady that stood in front of me relaxed slightly. "Being the leader of a dark guild is harder than it looks, let me tell ya."

"Why did you take our guild members," I asked, not letting me guard down for a second.

"Simple, they weren't being treated right at your guild, I mean look at Laxus here," she placed her arm around Laxus and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Poor guy, his last girlfriend kicked him out for trying to help her."

A shiver went down my back as I watched the scene unfold. "There was more to it than that."

"Oh was there, Laxus sure didn't think there was," her arms wrapped around Laxus more as we spoke. "Does this bother you, I'm sorry, but he's just such a cutie," another kiss was pressed to Laxus' cheeks. I remained silent for several moments, unsure what to do.

"You know Lucy, he talked about you a lot. You really hurt him when you kicked him out, all he was trying to do was help."

"Like I said there was more to it than that."

"And like I said oh was there, Laxus here was drinking away the pain of you when I first found him. Took me months for him to agree to go on a date with me. He's such a sweet guy, way nicer than that flame brain Natsu, or metal head Gajeel."

"Give me back my friends," I said sternly, my patience beginning to wear thin.

"Are they really your friends Lucy, I was a part of the Fairy Tail life for a few months. Not once did I see you, not once did anyone say how you were doing except for Levy, the only person who dared to go into your home after what happened with Laxus. You scared your so called friends away, so are they truly still your friends."

"Of course they are still my friends," my voice grew louder and traveled through the city.

"Then why did you do what you did then, hmm," her words struck a nerve in me. I clenched my teeth angrily as I looked towards her. "Oh, you don't have to answer that, I already know why. You blamed yourself for all the things that happened, and deep down you thought pushing your friends away would in the end save them right, isn't that why you became Nix in the first place, to protect your friends. It's really too bad Wuufs gave Xinos explicit orders to use your friends to draw you out."

"You act as if you know me, and my reasons for what I've done," I said with a soft laugh.

"But I'm right aren't I, you just want to protect your friends right, that's why you have those tattoos on your body, or what's left of them I suppose now. What is it, you have wings on your back, and tribal tattoos that means fighting."

"They aren't to show my want to protect my friends, but to tell my story," I simply said.

"Interesting, who all knows your story then, obviously Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy. Actually Wendy probably will share the same story as you, someone who grew to be a fighter."

"No one knows my story except for me."

"Oh is that so, because Roaring Skeleton seems to know quite a bit about you Lucy. When your mother died, how your father treated you, all the jobs you took while in Fairy Tail, who trained you when you were Nix and even who gave you those tattoos." I again went quiet.

"Cat's got your tongue Lucy, come now, we were just having a friendly conversation," the woman said with a laugh, her more wicked side starting to show itself.

"Who are you," I finally asked.

"I am Suki, leader of the Roaring Skeleton, and girlfriend of the lovely Laxus Dreyar," Suki said placing another kiss on Laxus.

"Give me back my friends, this is your last warning," I said sternly.

"I know Xinos and maybe even Fern told you that I'm stronger than Wuufs who took your arm away from you, do you really want to fight me. I know it's just to get Laxus back, for you two to be dating again but-"

"I am here to get my friends back, not to win anyone over, or to redeem myself for what I have done, now give them back to me," I roared in anger.

"My my, aren't you feisty Lucy." Natsu and Gajeel moved to me and grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back. "Unfortunately we have plans for you Lucy, surely you would understand, I mean, this would help protect all of your friends."

"I'm sorry guys," I said softly. "But I won't be apart of your plans," I shouted breaking away from Natsu and Gajeel's grip. They started to come at me, only for them to be thrown into one another. Wendy and Mira were up next as they attempted to use their magic to stop me, which didn't work.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy," Suki said as I broke away from the circle they were trapping me in. "Are you really going to make me get involved, or do you want to take care of this Laxus, honey," Suki rubbed her hands over Laxus' chest as she spoke.

"I'll take care of her," Laxus said, his voice not showing any emotion.

"Oh, you're the best," Suki added pressing a kiss to Laxus' cheek as Laxus began to approach me. "Now the rest of you, go find your lovely people." Everyone else left, leaving just me, Laxus, and Suki in the area we were in.

"What have you done to them," I asked as I looked into Laxus' eyes to see nothing.

"We here at Roaring Skeleton have shown them the true love they've been wanting," Suki answered. "Now Laxus will you please."

"Of course my love," Laxus said right as he launched into an attack towards me. I quickly dodged and looked at the man I once love, his eyes looked directly into mine. "You have come to the wrong place, Lucy Heartfilia," Laxus said standing straight up, his hand began to spark with lightning.

"Laxus," I said softly. I clenched my fists in anger at the site of him, the way he was acting. "This isn't the Laxus I knew," I said softly.

"Maybe because you broke the Laxus you knew," Suki said as Laxus launched another attack towards me. "You killed that Laxus the day you turned him away. You didn't even know that did you, of course you didn't you haven't even spoken to him in a year."

"Shut The Hell Up," I roared blocking Laxus' lightning filled attack, I countered with a solid punch to Laxus' stomach with my left hand, and threw Laxus into a nearby building.

"Oh you want me to stop talking about your abuse of Laxus, your flaws in life, well aren't you little miss perfect. Look at what you did, you hurt your precious Laxus," Suki's voice fueled the flame that was building in my stomach.

"How can you call someone like me perfect," I said with a dark laugh. I was still facing the way I threw Laxus, who was getting out of the building rubble. "After all, look at me, I'm anything but perfect." Silence fell over the three of us.

The light breeze moved my hair slightly as I looked towards Laxus, who was now standing, his clothes were torn from the building falling on top of him. "Suki, like me you've made a mistake in Fairy Tail's will."

"Oh and what would that be."

"Their will and devotion to finding, and protecting their friends," flashes of back when I was known as Nix entered my head, my friends devotion to finding me, and to protect me if needed. I turned to face Suki, who had her arms crossed. "Now I'm going to show you that devotion to finding and protecting our friends, and the Roaring Skeleton will finally crumble."

Suki began to grin at the words I spoke. "Then maybe it's time we show the fruit of our work here at the Roaring Skeleton head quarters. Xinos should be arriving soon with some people you might be interested in, Lucy Nix Heartfilia." I heard a bark in the distance and smiled at the sound.

"And maybe it's time you see the people who've been searching for their friends and loved ones so desperately." Suki began to scowl at my words, and quickly looked around her, before pressing her hand to her ear.

"I need all of you back here right now," she almost shouted.


	9. Friends Against Friends

Moments passed where Suki, and I stood there looking towards one another. And just as her comrades came into view I could hear my friends running up behind me. With Suki's comrades were Natsu, Mira, Wendy, and Gajeel. Laxus had returned to Suki's side, both Suki and I relaxed.

"Lucy," I heard Erza call to me, Dux letting out a bark as they caught sight of me. Once then I heard their gasps as they saw the people we were trying to save.

"Gajeel," Levy's voice was soft.

"Wendy," Romeo's voice was much like Levy's, soft and weak.

"Natsu," Gray's voice was more forceful, as if he would be able to reach the man he loved if he shouted loud enough.

"Mira," Erza's voice was more of a gasp at the site of her former rival that stood with the enemy. Dux continued to growl at the sight of the people that stood in front of us.

"Seems like both teams are ready to play," Suki's voice was wavering between soft and sweet, and stern and harsh. "I wonder what it would feel like to be killed by the people you love," she let out a laugh that the non Fairies copied.

"Suki, what the hell are you doing," Gray asked, his voice in between a shout and whisper at this point.

"Oh Gray, much like Natsu you were too dense," Suki said with a laugh. "It's sad that a pretty face like yours had to fall for such a harsh man."

"Natsu isn't like that," Gray roared in anger.

"Are you sure about that," the man standing next to Natsu stepped forward. His steps were elegant, and simple. His soft pink eyes, and short white hair that had shaves sides was combed back. He was simply the most beautiful person I have ever seen. But then my eyes saw the scorched skin that was partially hidden under his floral clothes. "Cause my Natsu likes it rough isn't that right my dear, delicate, dragon," the man looked back towards Natsu who only nodded.

Gray out of shock took a step back, before regaining his composure. "What have you done to him," Gray roared again, his voice showing all the anger I saw in his eyes.

"Shown him the love you've denied him, Gray Fullbuster. Poor Natsu, he had to hold back every time you two were together, he didn't want to hurt you. But luckily for him, I like it rough just as much," the man's good looks became twisted as a dark grin appeared on his face.

"Hravart, don't provoke them to much yet, I was hoping we could have some good ol' group fun before they began to target those of us who are giving their so called loved ones love," a woman said sternly, by her side was Gajeel. Her face, much like Gajeel's had several piercings in it. She seemed rather calm and collected despite the certainty of the fight that was bound to break out any minute. Her light grey eyes met mine, and she revealed a toothy grin. The black hair she had was pulled back into a braid, with a single stripe of grey in it. Her clothing was dark, and mainly consisted of colors on the grey scale. On her hip was a rusty iron sword that had seen better days.

"You and your games, I swear, you act more like a child then I do," the youngest of the people standing in front of us said. His hair was also white, but hung in his face so then the breeze could pick it up some. From the looks of things he was wearing very thin clothes despite how cold it still was. His light blue eyes looked into Romeo's, and he smiled softly. Wendy stood by the boy's side, the only thing moving was her hair in the breeze. "Though I suppose that's not saying much now is it Ernine."

"Shut your trap right now kid," the woman named Ernine growled as she lifted her fist to the kid's face. "Just remember that Gajeel and I are way stronger than you and that bitch." Romeo's fists went white with rage.

"Don't you dare call her that," Romeo said sternly. Ernine lifted her eyes and met Romeo's.

"Oh, are you gonna stop me runt, I would say Aeolius would have a better chance facing me and Gajeel than you," Ernine mocked.

"Gajeel isn't yours to use," Levy said, her voice also being able to show her anger.

"You must be Levy, damn, you look even weaker than Gajeel said you were," out of the corner of my eye I saw Levy's face went white for a moment.

"He- he said that," Levy said softly.

"You can bet-"

"Shut The Hell Up, Speaking Words We Know Aren't True," I finally shouted, bringing an end to all the conversation going on. "No matter what you say, no matter what they say, we know what our heart say," I said my voice becoming softer.

"Oh, please tell us what that is, Little Miss I Know Everything," the sound of Jessy's voice startled me.

"I don't know about the others, but I know, I know my heart says you are all full of shit. The only person I would believe a word of would be Suki's," I said sternly. Ernine, Aeolius, Hravart, and Jessy's eye widened.

"Lucy," the voices of my friends struck a soft spot in me.

"Because I know the pain Laxus went through," tears began to make their ways to my eyes as I looked towards the ground. "Because I felt the pain every single day after that, and I forced myself into what I am today," my tears escaped and cascaded down my face. I lifted my eyes to meet Suki's.

"And what are you today, someone who has a burning vengeance for those who have ruined your life," Suki's voice was soft again. I shook my head no, and glanced towards my friends before returning my attention back towards Suki.

"All I want to do, is make sure my friends live their lives," I said, I felt my arm begin to rotate as I felt my magic fill me. I launched forward faster than most could see, and pulled back my punch. "And I'm Going To Make Sure That Happens, Even If I Have To Die For That," I shouted as I unloaded all my strength into my single punch that sent Suki flying into a wall.

"Ice Make: Lance," Gray called out, his ice lances surrounding me to get everyone that would have been moving in for an attack to get away.

"Solid Script: Steam," Levy added on to Gray's attack causing the entire area around me to fill with hot steam, meaning that everyone who was standing by me was still around. I then heard the clash of a sword, and the crackle of a fire. I smiled at the sound of my friends fighting, their courage to stand against the people that had nearly killed me the last time I faced them.

"Lucy, go after Suki," Levy shouted as the steam began to clear, Suki and Laxus were running away from the scene, and Gray created a way for me to go out of his lances.

"Be careful guys," I shouted back as I chased down the woman who was leading the band of mages.

"Don't worry about us, we got this," I quickly glanced towards Gray who was fighting Hravart and Natsu, Erza was fighting Jessy and Mira, Levy was against Ernine and Gajeel, and Romeo was fighting Aeolius and Wendy.

It didn't surprise me that Gray, Levy, and Romeo were fighting the people that were controlling their loved ones, and Erza was probably the only person other than me that could have stood a chance against Jessy, and the only person I knew that was willing to take on Mira with the confidence of winning.

Dux, whom I forgot about up to this point was running by my side, his eyes set on Laxus as we chased after the two.

" _Be careful okay," I said softly towards Laxus as he got ready to go on a job with the Thunder Legion. We were standing on my porch, Laxus' bag slung over his back as he placed his hand on my head._

" _I always am aren't I Blondie," Laxus said with a smile._

" _Well, atleast you're not as destructive as Natsu, or Gray, or even Erza, how did I ever get stuck being in a team with them," I asked, my voice beginning to turn into a mumble. Laxus let out a throaty chuckle which made me laugh as well._

" _I hope I'm not as destructive as them, but Bixlow is another story, I can't tell you how many conversations I've had with the rest of the team about his destructive nature."_

" _When are you suppose to get back," I asked, my face returning to it's worried state._

" _Few days, nothing too long, but it pays rather well," Laxus said still smiling. "You need to stop worrying about me Lucy, I am after all a S class mage just like you, and it's not like I'm going to be alone."_

" _I know, but, well, a lot can change on a simple job."_

" _Lucy, I promise nothing with change about me in a few days," Laxus' voice calmed my nerves. "Now how about you give me a kiss before I go," Laxus said leaning in for a kiss, but I instead wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug._

" _Promise you'll be careful," I said softly._

" _I promise," Laxus wrapped his arms around me, and being in his arms calmed me as much as his voice did. "I love you Lucy."_

" _I love you too," I answered, pressing a kiss to his lips. When we separated from the hug Laxus gave Dux one last pat on the head, and much like Gildarts did to Natsu when he went on jobs, and silently left me and Dux on the porch, with a smile on his face._

The chances of me ever seeing that Laxus again was small, but I knew, deep down, that some form of that Laxus was still there, despite what Suki might have done to him. And I intended to bring that side of Laxus out.


	10. The Apology

"Laxus, stop her," Suki shouted as Dux and I started to close in on them. Laxus instantly turned around, and launched towards me.

"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist," he roared punching towards me. I blocked his lightning attack and stepped back slightly.

"Dux keep going," I ordered the dog as he continued to run after Suki. Laxus' punch was still weighing down on my arm as he leaned closer to me. "Dammit," I muttered, "I don't want to hurt you."

Laxus then kicked me in the legs, causing me to fall to the ground. His foot was on my back, and I could feel him pushing me into the ground. "Are you sure you don't want to hurt me," he grumbled. "Because you've hurt me more than you could ever imagine," his voice was low, lower than I had ever heard before. I felt my heart drop at the words he spoke, him confirming what I already thought I had done, hurt more than me simply thinking I had hurt him.

"Laxus," I said softly, the pain of him stepping on my back becoming harder to stand.

" _Get up Nix," Zo's voice was low and commanding as she repeatedly hit me in the back. I was face down on the mats, unable to move._

" _I don't want to -"_

" _You Don't Want To Hurt Me," Zo shouted. "If Someone You Care About Turns Against You, Will You Die To Them Because You Didn't Want To Hurt Them." I remained quiet, unsure what my answer would be._

" _I don't know," I said softly, Zo stopped, and sat next to me._

" _And I don't expect you to," her voice was soft now, a small smile on her face. "But it's something for you to think about, would you be willing to fight someone you might love if they turned on you. Would you be able to stop them in their tracks, or let them walk all over you, let them use your feelings against you."_

" _What would you do," I asked my eyes meeting Zo's._

" _I would let them walk over me, and take advantage of how I feel," her voice went quiet, and I could see her eyes watering up. "Even now, after I've faced someone who already had, I would probably still crumble to their words, the memories I had with them. Nix, for someone to be able to fight someone they hold dearly, like they would fight an enemy they never met before, takes more heart, and bravery than I had ever seen before in my life. To see someone who is willing to take the consequences, and the pain of hurting someone they know and love, is something that's only a dream to me."_

"It's not a dream," I said softly, Laxus still kicking my back. Just as Laxus was about to kick me again, I grabbed his foot and threw him onto the ground. As he landed he let out a series of hard coughs, glared towards me.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar," bellowed Laxus, I easily dodged his attack and landed a solid kick to his stomach, followed by a punch to his head. He then stumbled back and held his jaw.

"Beating up someone you love Heartfilia," he growled out. "Never thought someone could be so-" I cut him off with another punch to his stomach, and again threw him to the ground. This time however Laxus never hit the ground, instead he went into his lightning form, and hit me stomach as revenge for my strikes.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me, I never once went full on with you," Laxus laughed as I stumbled slightly. I remained silent and looked towards him. The smile that curled on his lips was something I had never seen before.

"Laxus," I said softly. "I'm sorry," his eyes went wide at the words, and his smile disappeared. He then walked towards me, and punched me in the stomach, causing me to cough hardly.

"You're Sorry," Laxus roared, again and again he hit me, each strike beating my body more and more than the last. I felt blood begin to drip from my lip, and my stomach quiver with each strike to it, the threat of puking present.

"Laxus, I'm sorry, it took me so long, to find myself again," I said, my eyes meeting his, using the strength I still had I pulled back my right arm, and gave him a powerful punch to the stomach. He flew back from the force, and hit a building. After a few moments he didn't move, but I could see he was still breathing.

I was about to walk away when I heard him grumble something. "Blon-die," was all I could make out before I started running towards the loud barks that came from Dux. Once I found him I saw the Suki had rejoined her fellow guildmates and were still standing with the people the took from us.

"Lucy," Erza cried when she saw me. Levy and Romeo were leaning on one another, and Gray was barely able to stand. I'm sure I looked no better than them, but I knew I was still able to fight.

Suki and her gang were still in prime fighting condition from the looks of it, and our friends only had a few scratches on them. "We couldn't," Levy started, but I already knew what she was about to say.

"Don't worry about it," I said confidently. "Just leave them to me," I said, my eyes meeting Suki's.

"Like that's going to happen," Erza said stepping forward. "I'm not going to let you fight alone," Erza grunted as she reached my side.

"Gray, remember what our plan was back in Felden last year," I asked shooting a glance towards Gray.

"If things go south, get the hell out of here," Gray answered. I nodded and gave another glance towards Levy and Romeo.

"Go ahead and get those two to safety, we'll cover you," I said returning my stare to the people standing in front of me. Dux had also joined my side and was growling lowly. The three of us faced the nine people standing in front of us.

"We're not leaving you either, Lucy," Levy said stumbling to our line, Gray and Romeo joining shortly after.

"After all, that's not what Fairy Tail Wizards do," Gray said looking towards me.

" _We won't leave you," Erza said getting to her feet. Gray was already working on freeing Natsu, Wendy was standing by Erza, freeing her hands as well. "That's not what,- " Erza started._

" _You think I care about what Fairy Tail wizards do at the moment," I shouted, my heart pounding. "If you don't want to leave that's fine, but all I ask is that you stay out of harm's way," I continued. "Leave the fighting to me," I added._

Three years ago, when I was only known as Nix, I disregarded the strengths of my friends, in order to protect them.

" _You don't have to protect everyone on your own Lucy," Loke said his voice growing softer as well._

It was at this moment, I realised just what they were trying to say. "I know," I said softly, "Fairy Tail wizards protect their family together, not alone." I looked towards the other Fairy Tail wizards who were standing against us. In my heart I knew they would do the same for us if they were in our situation.

"How touching," Suki said. "Seems like you really do have a heart," Suki added with a smile.

"Few people see it anymore," I answered, I felt my magic flowing through me, and smiled softly towards the people we stood against. "Hopefully I still know how to use it," I added.

"We got your back Lucy," Gray said putting his hands together, I could feel his magic making the air around us could.

"Yea," Romeo and Levy said at once, Romeo formed fire in his hands, and Levy got ready to write her words out.

"And we won't leave you side," Erza added equipping into her simple robes that held no armor or granted her extra abilities, in her hands were two katanas.

"Fairies, were never meant to roar like skeletons do," Suki said softly towards me.

"And dragons don't usually like playing with old bones," I shot back, a smirk on my face.

"Flaming Petals," Hravart shouted, thousands of small fireballs shot towards us. Gray quickly stepped forward and shout his spell back at him.

"Ice Make: Shield."

"Fire Dragon's Roar," Natsu shouted, causing more fire to be shot towards us.

"Solid Script: Water," Levy created water which fought off the roar Natsu sent towards us. "Erza, Lucy, go get them," Levy said weakly as she casted another spell. We both nodded, and jumped over the shield.

"Thousand Iron Swords," Ernine shouted, there was no way for either Erza or me to block the attack in the air, but luckily Dux was already on the move. Just as the attack was about to be sent towards us Dux bit down on Ernine's arm that was holding the long iron sword towards us. "Stupid mutt," Ernine spat as we landed.

Erza, seeing that Dux was in danger ran forward and drew Ernine into a fight, along with Gajeel. I was about to help Erza when a large blast of wind hit me, I turned to see the youngest of the Roaring Skeleton, and Wendy looking towards me, and Jessy and Mira weren't too far behind them.

"Oh Great Northern Wind, Give Me Your Strength," Aeolius said, his hand sticking in the air, I felt the wind wrapping around his arm, and a smile to appear on his face. He lowered his arm to be pointed towards me, and shouted words I couldn't understand.

"Sky Dragon's Roar," Wendy shouted along with him. I already knew if that attack hit me, it would send me flying. Everyone else was wrapped up in their own fight to have noticed the attack barrelling towards me, so I did the only thing that came to mind, and braced myself for the attack.

But the attack never came.


	11. Freedom

My mind was foggy as I drifted in the darkness that was my mind. My body hurt all over, as if someone, or something had torn me from it. But I smelled her, in the darkness, I knew she was there, the one thing that could save me from this hell I was in.

"Blon-die," I said softly to myself as I realised her scent fade. "Don't leave me," I added when her scent completely left me, leaving me alone in the darkness. My fear beginning to take control of my body again.

Breathing became difficult as I floated onward. The pain was all I could think about, and Lucy's scent. She left me alone again, left me in the darkness that was loneliness.

" _It took me so long, to find myself again,"_ her voice reached me, even though her scent was long gone.

"Where did you go," I asked softly, but no one answered. There was only silence in the place. "Lucy, please, don't leave me here," I said softly. Then I saw her face, the woman who promised me love, the woman who promised I would never feel the pain Lucy put me through.

"I won't leave you here, Laxus," her voice was soft, and sweet, but now I knew better. Her voice, her soft, sweet voice, was just a lie of her true intentions. "I won't let you be alone in this darkness," she held her hand out, as if to help me out of the darkness, out of the hole of loneliness I had found myself in. But I only saw more darkness past her, but my heart said I could trust her, but I knew, I knew it was all a lie, a facade of what she really was. But, why would my heart lie to me.

I reached for her hand, even though I didn't want to. "It's hard to be alone like this, Laxus," her voice was drawing me in, like it had done many times before, a false sense of hope that I would finally be freed from the darkness, the depression, the loneliness that had plagued me since that day.

"Come with me, and let me take you out of this darkness," our hands were mere inches from each other. "Let me make you my pet," she added just as our fingers brushed each other. I quickly retracted my hand, but it was already too late, she had her hold on me.

"No," I gasped, I couldn't breath. Everything was becoming darker, she was pulling me deeper into the one thing I was wanting to escape. I struggled, using all my strength to escape her cold, icy grip that had been ingrained into my mind since she first touched me.

" _Laxus, I'm sorry,"_ her voice reached me again, and I could breath again. I felt tears prickle my eyes, she was sorry. She told me she was sorry. For a second I could smell her faint scent on me, and the pain she inflicted on me. But she was sorry. She was sorry.

"You don't have to be sorry," I said softly as the cold grip tightened on me, and wrapped me in it's cold, lonely darkness. "It should be me, apologizing, Lucy," I couldn't breath anymore as I gasped out her name. The name I never called her, the name that she insisted I called her but never did. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help you," my vision was going blurry from lack of air. "Couldn't help you, be who you are," I reached my arm out, only to feel the cold embrace that was the person who was suppose to save me from my loneliness.

Then I felt a spark of warmth, and I grabbed onto the warmth as tightly as I could. I was tired of being cold, and alone. Tired of being lied to, and led around as a pet with no free will. That warmth, my heart wanted to reject, my heart sought the refuge of the cold, darkness that I was already embraced in.

"She will only hurt you again," she said, her voice was no longer soft and sweet but cold and harsh, like it usually was when she spoke to me in the privacy of our room. My body began to hurt again, was it the warmth that cause all the pain.

"She left you alone, after all you've done," the voice was trying to show me reason, but I still held on tightly to the warmth my hand felt, the only warmth I felt in a long time. Her scent entered my nose, and I could hear her soft laughter.

"She will only bring more pain," she was trying to pull me back into the darkness, but the warmth kept me still, kept the cold from taking my body yet again.

" _Laxus, I'm sorry,"_ her voice rang out, and the warmth spread to cover my forearm instead of just my hand. My heart was still rejecting the apology, but my mind knew what she said was genuine.

"She's not sorry," my heart wanted that voice, the voice that had only lied to it. The voice that had left it in the cold, and darkness for so long.

"You, will no longer control me," I breathed out, the warmth spread to my entire arm. I could again breathe, and I could feel the pain. "You will no longer lie to me," half of my chest was warm, and filled with pain. "I will no longer let you control my heart, and my feelings," I felt the warmth finally reach my heart, and the rest of my body.

It was the warmth I had been craving since she first left me, the warmth of love, the warmth of care, the warmth of another person who understood.

I knew it was the warmth that only Lucy could give me.

The darkness faded, and was replaced with a field, filled with pastel colored flowers, and green grass. The sky looked as if there was a storm coming, but it didn't bother me. The smell of the oncoming rain and electricity calmed my mind, and body.

In front of me stood a shadow, it's hand extended towards me as if I would still join it. "She will only cause more pain," the voice was no longer human. As if on cue I felt the pain of my body, but even that didn't bother me.

Thunder cracked, and the shadow cringed in fear of it. A light rain began to fall, but the sun never truly faded from the sky, leaving the land only slightly darker than before.

"I will survive that pain on my own then," I said sternly as another crack of thunder sounded, sending the shadow away from the land.

My eyes fluttered opened, and I saw the rubble I layed in, my body was in as much, if not more pain than last time I fought an S class wizard. After several long moments of struggling, I managed to free myself from the rubble, and stumbled towards all the fighting I heard.

* * *

 **For anybody wondering, this is Laxus POV.**


	12. Victory

"Geez Luce, you're heavier than ever," a strained voice said as I opened my eyes to see I was flying above the battlefield. I looked up to see a blue cat carrying me.

"Happy," the small blue cat was smiling at the sight of me, and looked towards the people who were fighting.

"Their gonna pay for taking Natsu, and Wendy right," Happy asked softly as we hovered in the air.

"Right," I answered, I looked down to see that PantherLily was fighting against Gajeel's sword arm, and that Levy had returned to fighting Ernine. Carla was hovering, and avoided wind attacks made by Wendy and Aeolius, in her hands was Romeo who was fighting back from the air.

Gray had was facing off against Hravart on a floor of ice that Gray must have created, causing Natsu to somehow be motion sick. Erza was also on the ice facing off against Mira and Jessy who were pushing themselves farther than I have ever seen before.

"But what are we going to do, none of us can keep this up forever Luce," Happy said as we continued to hover there. I glanced down at my arm, and saw that the celestial key compartments were still rotating around my arm. I glanced back towards the ground to see that Laxus was stumbling against a wall as he made his entrance back onto the battlefield. His eyes met mine, and although I saw anger, and pain, he gave me a nod.

"We have to knock sense back into the dragon slayers and Mira," I said softly, my eyes still on Laxus as he rejoined Suki's side. That nod he gave me was a tacit way of saying he was himself again, and that he was ready to fight with us.

"But I don't think we can do that Luce," Happy said peering over my shoulder to look at the fights going on below us. "And still defeat the people controlling them."

"Leave that part to me," I said softly as I watched Gray and Erza struggle against their opponents. Both were getting slower, and attacked more and more with each passing second. But they continued to fight on because they had no other option but to do that.

"I will get Natsu back," Gray shouted as he kneeled on the ground, Natsu and Hravart standing in front of him. Erza had her back to the wall, but continued to block as many attacks as she could. Levy was just barely holding on, and Romeo with the help of Carla couldn't seem to escape the wind that was hitting them.

"Happy, I need you to drop me," I said softly as Carla and Romeo fell from the sky, as PantherLily expelled his strength and returned to his normal exceed form, as Levy was slammed into the ground by Ernine's sword.

"But Luce-"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," I said, giving Happy no chance to argue with me. "I need you to get as many people to safety as possible." Happy nodded, then released my body.

 _I took a deep breath, and looked at Gray, who was the closest person to give the stone too. I felt my legs twitch in anticipation, I closed my eyes, and cleared my head. When I reopened them, I felt my heart racing, my blood pumping._

The memory of me saving my friends entered my mind as I fell towards the Earth. That same anticipation, and adrenaline was pumping through my body. No one below me seemed to notice my descent, they were too busy with what sat, and kneeled before them.

Hravart was the person beneath me as I fell, his white hair stood out to Gray's and Natsu's as I looked down towards them. "Your time is up, Fullbuster," Hravart said. Gray looked up, and saw me and smiled softly.

"Don't be so sure of that," Gray said still smiling as I made my move and punched Hravart in the back of the head. The sheer force of the attack sent Hravart into the ground, and it was clear he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon to continue the fight.

"Hravart," Ernine roared in anger at the sight of the fallen man, but Hravart didn't answer. Ernine, Aeolius, and Jessy glared towards me, and turned their attention away from my comrades. Suki showed no emotions on her face as she held Laxus's hand tightly.

"You will pay for that Heartfilia," Jessy said as she stepped forward for an attack. She and Mira closed the distance between us. My heart was pumping with more adrenaline then I ever felt before in my life as the rest of Roaring Skeleton but Suki and Laxus did the same.

"You'll pay for all of the shit you've put Roaring Skeleton through," Jessy added as she pulled back a punch. "You fucking bitch," she spat as she sent the punch, which was filled with a type of magic I never seen before. My body moved on instinct as I grabbed the fist and threw her to the ground, all while breaking that same arm.

"Jessy," Suki gasped as Jessy let out a painful shriek. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mira moving closer to me, as did the others. If they were to attack me at once I stood no chance, not by myself anyway.

"You will never make it out of here, Heartfilia," Aeolius said lowly as the wind began to pick up around us. I quickly glanced around to see that all of my friends were no longer in the streets of the city and were presumably in a safe place. I then shot a glance towards Laxus, who showed no emotions on his face.

"This will be you last stand, Heartfilia," Ernine said as she and Gajeel launched off into an attack towards me. Then there was a crack of lightning, and Laxus stood there, blocking their attack.

"Sorry it took me so long to find myself," Laxus said softly as everyone around us stood in shock.

"You don't have to apologize," I answered with a soft smile.

"Looks like we have some catching up, blondie," I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was himself again, to some degree at least.

"Let's take care of these guys first, then let's talk," we stood back to back, Laxus decided to take on most of what was left of Roaring Skeleton, leaving me with the person who was still leading them.

"You will pay for betraying the one person who cared for you, Laxus," Suki's voice was dry, and low as she appeared to lose her temper.

"Bring it," was all Laxus could say as everyone, including Suki launched into an attack. I felt Laxus grab me and throw me into the air. "Show me what you can do, Blondie," Laxus shouted as he let go of me.

"Open," I shouted as I braced my right arm for the magic that had flowed into it. Around me I saw my spirits materialize and smile at the chance to fight the people that had taken control of them roughly three years ago.

"It's time for this battle to finally end," I shouted as my spirits began to unload their attacks that worked at a distance. My eyes met Suki's and I could see the rage in her eyes.

My spirits landed before me, and already started to fight the other Roaring Skeleton members. Leaving Suki to me.

Suki, obviously not wanting to wait for my attack jumped into the air and punched me in the stomach, causing me to let out a cough. "You've lived long enough, Lucy Heartfilia," Suki said in my ear as I felt her gather up her magic.

"Actually," I said grabbing the arm that was still at my stomach. "My name is Lucy Nix Heartfilia," I threw her towards the ground causing a loud thud. And just as she was about to get back up I used my falling momentum to punch her in the jaw. But I didn't move fast enough, she grabbed my wrist and threw me into a nearby building.

Once I regained my barrings I felt blood trickle from my brow. I then pushed myself out of the rubble that once was a building and looked to see that Suki was only smiling at me. I let out a tired breath, and stumbled slightly.

"For three years, I've been at the center of your plans," I said softly. "For three years, I've put up with seeing my friends get hurt, put up with watching them get hurt because of me." Suki's eyes met mine, and she faltered slightly in her composure. "And I'm fucking tired of this, of watching my friends get hurt because of me, of not being able to be who I really am. So this is my last stand, one of us won't be walking away from here."

"I would have it no other way," Suki said. I glanced over to see that only two people stood against Laxus now, Ernine and Jessy, everyone else, including the people they were controlling were out of the fight.

" _Nix, you have more potential than any other person I've met. And one day you will find that potential, and harness it to help you in a battle, or to help someone you love. Don't forget that. You are only as strong as you believe you are,"_ Zo's voice comforted me, and calmed me.

I felt something in me change in that moment. My heart beat sped up, but my breathe didn't change. I felt stronger than I did moments ago. For a split second I saw the fear in Suki's eyes. She stepped back, and braced herself for my attack.

But she didn't have a chance. She never stood a chance. She was Roaring Skeleton, the one thing that had changed me, the one thing that had hurt me, and I was ready to take revenge for all they had done to me.

I launched forward and punched her in the jaw and the stomach again. She let out a heavy cough as I went ahead and swept her leg out from under her, adding another punch to her stomach as she fell. I caught her arm, and put it into a lock just as she landed on the ground, and broke it. Her scream filled the my ears, and I felt eyes on me.

"Suki," I heard someone gasp as I followed up the with another lock that broke her other arm.

"Roaring Skeleton is no more," I growled out as Suki fell unconscious from all of the pain. My eyes lifted to meet the only person left standing, Jessy, who was standing over a mostly beaten Laxus. I took a step forward and her step faltered.

Loke and Virgo appeared behind her, and took hold of her. I could see all of the fear in her eyes, all the fear I knew all too well. "You won't ever see the light of day again," I told Jessy as I saw the Rune Knights entering the square we were in. "This battle is finally over."


	13. A Happy Ending

"Hey," I said softly walking into the infirmary at the guild hall. Laxus silently sat in one of the clean, white beds and looked towards me.

"Hey," he answered softly. Only two days have passed since Roaring Skeleton had been defeated, and Laxus was healing at a slower pace than everyone else. His eyes flicked over to my right arm, and remained there for several long moments.

"Natsu and them made this for me after the incident," I said taking a seat next to Laxus. "It's pretty handy, holds all of my celestial keys, and I can throw a mean punch," I said with a hint of cheer in my voice.

"Yea, I still feel it's hits," Laxus' voice was still soft, but he had a small smile on his face. There was a long moment of silence as both of us thought of something to say to one another. "It was you who pulled me back," Laxus said softly as he looked towards the white sheets that covered him.

"What do you mean," I asked softly.

"It was your scent, your voice, that broke the spell Suki had over me," Laxus said softly. "I guess I'm still head over heels for you," he let out a small laugh, but kept his eyes on the white sheets.

"I don't see why you still love me, after everything I did," I said softly, my eyes watching his face as his smile disappeared.

"It wasn't your fault," his voice, was different than the last time I talked to him, before the fight we had so long ago. His voice sounded almost broken, and sad.

"You better not be blaming yourself," I said sternly. His eyes finally met mine, and I could see his once lively eyes weren't so lively anymore.

"If it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened."

"You're wrong, this would have happened one way or another. Everything I've, we've been through has been because of them, Roaring Skeleton. They were the ones who contracted Xinos to get my spirits, they turned Fern into what he was, and sent him back out for revenge. They even sent that job to take them out to the guild, just to see how strong we were. It was all their fault not ours."

His eyes met mine, and I could tell he wanted to say something but he couldn't put words to what he thought. "Sometimes, sometimes I wish we could just go back in time, and start over," he said softly, his eyes returning to the white sheets that laid in front of him.

"Why go back," I asked softly.

"Because, I don't know if we can forgive each other for what we did," I could tell he was fighting back tears.

"Laxus, I forgive you, and I'm sorry for everything that's happened," I said softly as I reach for his hand. Once our hands met his eyes met mine, and his face was of pure shock.

"Lucy," he said softly.

"And whose to say we can't start over, we aren't the same people we were that day when we kissed on Tenrou," a small smile appeared on my face. "All of those people are now are memories of what was."

" _Did you hear what gramps and I were talking about."_

" _Yea, something about you having a crush on someone," I answered. Laxus muttered several curses under his breath._

" _Who is it," I asked before I could stop._

" _Uh, no one," he stammered in shock._

" _Didn't sound like no one," I said with a wicked smile._

" _Could we just not talk about it," Laxus said softly, blush appearing on his face._

" _No, you got me interested now, who is it. It's Mira isn't it."_

" _No."_

" _Cana."_

" _No."_

" _Erza?"_

" _NO, please just drop the subject," Laxus said with a worried look in his eyes. I let out a gasp as I realized who it had to be._

" _You have a crush on Juvia," I said with a smile, my voice extremely quiet._

" _What, no, no, please just stop," Laxus pleaded._

" _The only other girls left are Wendy, Carla, and Evergreen," I said, a wicked smile still plastered on my face. "It has to be Evergreen then," I said with a soft laugh._

" _Oh my god Lucy, NO, you want to know so bad, it's you," Laxus said finally breaking._ The memory brought several good ones along with it, but that wasn't the same person who sat in front of me now.

"So who's to say we can't start over, as who we are now," I tightened my grip on his hand, and his eyes met mine. "Hi, I'm Lucy Nix Heartfilia," I said softly.

"Laxus Dreyar," Laxus answered with a smile, his eyes going soft.

"Do you want to go out on a job sometime, you look like the kind of guy who could crack some skulls together if needed," I asked. Laxus laughed at my comment, and lightly squeezed my hand.

"I think I would really like that, Blondie," Laxus said softly. "As long as it's just you and me."

"I would have it no other way," I said softly, slowly I leaned in, and I felt Laxus press a soft kiss on my lips.

"They Liiiikkkkkkkeeeeee each other," a familiar cat snickered from the doorway.

"Shit, they're going to kill us for seeing this," we separated from the kiss to see that almost the entire guild was standing in the doorway looking towards Laxus and I. Natsu and Gray stood in front of everyone else, and were to scared to move. Behind them I could see Levy with Gajeel at her side squealing in happiness at the sight of Laxus and I reunited. Mira was squealing alongside Levy, and Wendy and Romeo were blushing beyond belief.

"I knew they would get together," Makarov said with a look of a proud grandfather, and a look of 'I did this' on his face.

"Get the hell out of here," Laxus shouted, causing everyone to run from the doorway. Once they were all gone, Laxus turned his attention back towards me, and pulled me into another kiss.

"They liiiiikkkkkkeeee each other," Happy mumbled just loudly enough that I could hear him. I quickly grabbed a pillow from behind Laxus and threw it towards the cat. All while not breaking the kiss.

"Nice throw," Laxus said once the cat mumbled how scared he was as he left the room.

"Thank you," I answered.

" _One day, you will be able to protect what really matters to you, when that day comes, I hope you have learned everything that you needed," Zo said softly_.

"Thank you," I repeated, as I pressed another kiss to Laxus' lips.

* * *

 **And with that, it's over.**

 **I want to thank everyone who stuck around for the end, you guys are the best.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the Lucy Nix Heartfilia trilogy, and I can't wait to show you guys what's coming next.**

 **Thanks you all for your support, and all the amazing feedback I got.**

 **Until next time, Nerdz out.**


End file.
